When Nothing Goes Right, Go Left!
by Kat-Valkyrian
Summary: All poor Ryou wanted to do, was have a nice relaxing day out...Not lose his wallet, Not get caught in the in the middle of a flash-downpour with a banjaxed umbrella, and certainly Not get lost halfway on the other side of town! Rated T For Language!


**Me: **Hey People~! *waves manically***  
Scarlett:** Stop it. *grabs hand* You're gonna scare 'em away, before they've read the frickin' story!**  
Me:** *glares at Scarlett, who would flinch at her _**Hikari's **_evil eye* I will not! Stupid Yami...**  
Scarlett: **Whatever...I feel sorry for the characters. _**They**_ have to be in your first ficlet...**  
Me:** Hey, it's not all bad for them! It's also my first _**yaoi**_ too! ^^**  
Scarlett:** *turns to readers* I beg you, _**PRAY**_ for the poor Yu-Gi-Oh people in this!**  
Me:** *eyeroll* _Anywaaaay,_ enjoy!

**Summary:** All poor Ryou wanted to do, was have a nice _relaxing _day out...**Not** lose his wallet, **Not **get caught in the in the middle of a flash-downpour with a banjaxed umbrella, and certainly **Not** get lost halfway on the other side of town! But it might all be worth it, for a sexy albino... BakuraRyou one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Kat does, in no way, own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, 4Kids wouldn't have touched it with a barge pole...So...Me No Own, You No Sue!

"Text" = speech  
'_Text' _= thoughts

For Ryou, today went anything, other than what he had intentionally planned. Today was the first day that he had all to himself. Today was his day off from working at 'Pen and Ink' bookstore, it was a Saturday, and he had the perfect, relaxing day planned. First off, he was going to his favourite café, '7 Eleven Café', to order his usual, a cappuccino with an extra large chocolate chip cookie. Then, he was going for a walk through the park, seeing as how the weatherman said it was going to be, "Super sunny all day! There's not going to be a cloud in the sky!" And after walking through the park, Ryou was going to head to a new music store on the other side of town. It was all going to be perfect and_ super_ relaxing. But here he was, standing in the middle of an alley, in part of town only God-knows-where, drenched to the bone, and without any money or clue on how to get home. '_This is definitely __**not **__relaxing...well shit_,' thought Ryou. To let the rest of you understand what the bloody hell is going on, let's rewind back to the beginning, shall we?

**This Morning **

Ryou stood in front of his bedroom mirror, checking himself over _one last time_. Looking at his reflection in the full-length mirror, turning to see all angles, Ryou thought, '_Okay! Nice threads, nice hair... (_Ryou had turned a full 360)..._nice ass.' _Ryou smirked. His white hair was styled into fluffy spikes that framed his face perfectly. His doe coloured eyes, were framed by the merest hint of eyeliner. He had on his favourite pair of washed out skinny jeans with the rips on the knees, a short sleeved light blue t-shirt, with a long-sleeved white one underneath. On his feet, he had on a pair of sea-blue high-tops with white laces, and on his right wrist was a blue and white friendship bracelet, that his best friend Yugi had made him, when they first became friends in playschool. Ryou stared fondly at the bracelet, before picking up his hairbrush, giving his hair a few final strokes of the brush. Giving himself one last glimpse in the mirror before picking up his worn, leather messenger bag, and slinging it over his right shoulder, he thought, '_Have a good day, sexy~!'_

By now, **most **of you would hopefully have caught onto the fact that Ryou, was without a doubt... completely homosexual. In fact, his first crush was on one of his best friend's Malik, but, it was more a, brotherly love type thing, y'know? But Ryou was most definitely gay. Seriously. Ryou is the one Anzu and Mai would bring to the mall to ask advice on clothes and shoe buys. And just between you and me, he was _damn_ good at it too! But I digress.

Ryou walked out of the door to his apartment, locking it as he went and began the short walk to his favourite café in the entire world, where as the sign says, quote, "Sells The Best Coffee In The World! Free Puppy With Each Espresso!(1)"...end quote. '_Hm, that really was a bother when I actually __**tried**__ out that offer...Thank God, Jounouchi and Seto wanted a Labrador puppy.'_ Ryou ended this thought, as he pushed open the door to '7 Eleven Café', as smiled softly when the bell above the door tinkled, signalling to the waitressing staff, that a new customer had arrived, and would be ordering their daily intake of caffeine to keep the "crazies" at bay. Ryou skipped to the counter, and was greeted by a member of the staff. "Hey Ryou!" a very noisy cashier called Neo(2), cheered. Ryou grinned widely at Neo, taking in what he was wearing today. Neo's brown spikes were bed-head style, with only two long bangs framing the sides of his face, accentuating the bright orange, three pronged flame tattoos going across each cheek. Today, Neo was wearing a white one shoulder crop top thing that barely came to the top of his non-existent abs, showing off another set of bright orange, three pronged flame tattoos that started at his spinal cord and came around his sides to finish up in the middle of his stomach. How a thirteen year old had managed to get two sets of tattoos no-one knew. He also had on a pair of tan three-quarter lengths and a pair of white vans. Ryou grinned again. One of the reasons Ryou like this café was the fact that its moderately fashionable cashier was such a likeable kid. How could someone _not_ like him?

Neo was a 24/7 hyper thirteen year old, whose cousin, Kyle(2), owned '7 Eleven Café'. The only _reason_ Neo was even allowed anywhere _near_ the coffee shop was, 1) Neo was a people person, much unlike Kyle, who, if someone got too close to, you were given a free knuckle sandwich... And 2) Neo wasn't just hyper for no reason. Yeah, sure he was normally slightly hyper, but with the café serving cookies _and _coffee, it wasn't long before Neo was, how to put it, slightly addicted to the sugar and caffeine the beverage building supplied. Thus Neo became our overly happy cashier, who greeted our main protagonist, on this lovely morning. Okay, it was exactly noon, but if you're gonna get technical, get lost.

"So, whatcha gonna have today, Ry?" asked an inquisitive Neo, who was chewing bubblegum, and having a vast amount of fun, watching the bubbles pop and stick to his nose. "Ehm, cappuccino to go, and extra large choc chip cookie, please." Ryou watched as Neo continued to blow gum bubbles, and giggle and pout when they popped. Neo turned to the register and punched the correct buttons with absolute vigour. "Neo, if you keep punching the cash register's buttons whenever someone orders, I'll make you pay for the new one when it breaks," threatened a very pissed off looking Kyle. Not that Kyle didn't always look pissed off; a slight scowl was permanently etched onto his sixteen year old face. But today, he seemed even more pissed off than usual. Neo just grinned and replied with, "But the buttons are fun to poke!" "You're not poking them, you're **stabbing** them." Neo frowned, confusion making its way across his face. And a confused Neo, is a quiet Neo, which made Kyle happy enough, to turn around to a coffee maker, make a cup of cappuccino-to-go, and pick up an extra large chocolate chip cookie with those tong things, drop it into a paper bag, pick up the plastic coffee cup, stick a lid on it and hand it to Ryou. "$3.75, Ry," stated Kyle, as he placed the coffee and cookie bag on the counter. "Ah, yeah one sec," Ryou answered as he began to fish around in his bag. Ryou thus pulled out his wallet and began dropping coins unceremoniously on the counter. "2.75, 3.00, 3.25, 3.50 aaaaand...3.75!" Ryou exclaimed as he pushed some spare change in front of Kyle, before picking up his coffee and cookie. Kyle nodded before making "shoo shoo" motions with his hands. Ryou took this as a sign to leave and scurried out the door, and headed towards the park. Kyle had always scared Ryou on some level...probably because he managed to knock Seto out with one punch, after insulted Neo's capabilities. Kyle may hate his own cousin on some level, but he's...family...so if you insult Neo, you're basically insulting Kyle, and that, my friend, is not a wise move.

Ryou ended this train of thought, as he looked up to take in his surroundings. He was on the West side of the Domino Park, and heading East. Ryou took a bite out of his cookie before taking a gulp of his cappuccino. He smiled softly as his insides were warmed and filled with caffeine and sugar. In, less than two minutes, any remnants of either cookie or coffee were gone, and any packaging was thoroughly tossed into a park trashcan. '_Today's such a nice day, sun in the sky, birds singing. It all seems so...cliché,' _thought Ryou, as he closed his eyes, feeling the sun on his face and continued walking to the East side of Domino Park, where he would get a taxi to Downtown Domino, where a new music store had opened, and Ryou and instantly wanted to check out its wares. But with his eyes shut, Ryou most definitely **did not** notice the rapidly emptying park at the sights of one very angry rain cloud, which seemed to be saying, "I'm having a shit day. Deal with it." Ryou did however notice the fact that his face was beginning to get wet. Thus Ryou opened his eyes to a very wet Domino Park. "Wh-what! B-but the weatherman said it was going to be sunny all day long!" screeched a now very damp Ryou. Ryou stuck his hand into his bag, praying to any God up there, that he'd brought his umbrella. His hand tightened around something. "Aha! I'm saved!" SO Ryou opened his umbrella, only to find it blew back on itself and collapsed. '_I'm stuck in a downpour, with a banjaxed umbrella...just b__r__illiant!' _Ryou stood in the middle of the park, frantically looking for a tree to take shelter under. '_Where the hell are the trees? This is a park! There's supposed to be trees!' _ After spinning round in circles, Ryou noticed an oak tree near the East gates of Domino Park. So, in the words of Malik Ishtar after spotting a spider, "RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!" yelled an extremely wet Ryou, who began to...well...run away like a little girl.

Just as Ryou managed to get underneath the oak tree, completed soaked to the bone and thoroughly soggy, our not-so-little cloud decided to be bi-polar and finish up it's little temper tantrum. Ryou looked around in disbelief. '_It's...stopped raining...It. Stopped. Raining.'_ "Ahhhh! Stupid flash down-pour! Now I'm gonna have to go around in wet clothes!"screamed a very irate, Ryou. '_Now, now Ryou. Today's going to be a _relaxing _day. So what if you're a little wet. You're going to get a cab, go to the music store and see if they have the newest Paramore c.d.' _Ryou sighed, relaxing all his tense muscles. Ryou walked out of Domino Park gates with a smile on his face as he hailed down a cab. Ryou opened one of the doors and slid in, saying, "Rowan Street, please." The cabbie smiled at him and said, "Sure thing, kid," before driving off to Downtown. Ryou wrinkled his nose a bit at this as he stared out the window. '_Kid? I'm no kid. I'm 18 for God's sake! Not my fault I'm a tad on the short, feminine side.' _Ryou continued to stare out the window at unfamiliar landmarks, not really taking in where he was going. He didn't usually go Downtown on his own, he usually went with Yugi, Jounouchi, Otogi, Honda and Malik. Plus, he never really had the time to get to come down here. Ryou was pulled out of his thoughts as the taxi came to a sudden halt. "Rowan Street, kid. That'll be $10," the cabbie announced, turning around to face Ryou. "Huh? Oh, right!" Ryou began digging his hand through his bag. '_Oh God...no, no, no! This can't be happening! Where is it?'_ "Come on, kid. I ain't got all day," grumbled a now, slightly annoyed cab driver. Ryou looked up after pulling his hand out of his bag. "Uh, well you see. I seem to have lost my wallet, so..I can't pay you," announced Ryou, who lifted his right hand and began rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face. The next minute, Ryou felt a hand grab the back of his collar and dump him on the sidewalk. "Cheapskate kid!" yelled the cab driver, as he climbed back into his cab, slamming the door as he drove off. Ryou watched the man drive off and none too subtlety, run a red light. "Bastard..."grumbled a very miffed Ryou, who began rubbing the feeling back into his ass as he stood up, after being thrown onto the sidewalk none too gently. "Now...where the hell am I?" Ryou wondered out loud, as he began walking through street upon, street upon streets that all looked the same. Ryou was wondering why he hadn't found the music store he was after, until he remembered he was going to ask the cabbie for directions after he paid him. '_Uh-oh...'_

At this moment in time, Ryou had now remembered that he; 1) didn't have a clue as to where he was, and 2) didn't have any money to hail a cab and get back home. Heck, he couldn't even use a pay phone to call Yugi's boyfriend Yami to come pick him up, because he'd used all his spare change at '7 Eleven' to pay for his coffee. And over-sized sugary snack treat. And this is also the point in time where Ryou, was standing in the middle of an alley, in part of town only God-knows-where, drenched to the bone, and without any money or clue on how to get home. And where he thought, '_This is definitely __**not **__relaxing...well shit_.' Yes. We have now fully-recapped and are back to where we started.

Ryou leaned against an alley wall and slid down it to sit on the ground. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep himself warm, staring around the alley, where he would most likely be spending the night. Straight in front of him, there was a split in the alleys. One veered to the right, and the other to the left. Scattered around the ground were empty RedBull cans and crisp packets. "Well nothing went right today..." mumbled Ryou. "So go left." '_Huh? W-whose voice was that?'_ Ryou looked up to see a guy around his age standing in the alley to the left of him. He had long white spiky hair, kinda like Ryou's apart from the fact that he had two extra spikes sticking out of the top of his head like devil horns. He was staring at Ryou with ruby red eyes that were filled with a mischievous fire. The guy was wearing a blue and white striped sailor shirt with a blue unbuttoned shirt on top. On his legs he wore dark blue skinny jeans, with a pair of black converse on his feet. '_Oh dear Lord, I've died and gone to bi-shounen heaven!' _Ryou's eyes looked up to meet the stranger's again. "Pardon?" "You said nothing went right...so go left!" the stranger exclaimed, smiling manically at him. In a nice way that is. Ryou looked at the man with a confused look on his face. Then he noticed something. This weird, albeit _very _hot guy, who had a slightly strange dress sense, was standing in the alley to the _left_, while there was only crushed RedBull cans on the alley to the _right_. Ryou smiled and stood up, his arms still wrapped around him.

"And the soggy albino has figured out my riddle!" the strange guy yelled, waving his arms madly in the air and beginning to walk down the alley. Ryou stared at him before following him. "You'll knock someone's head off if you keep waving your arms around like. Either that or they'll be blinded by your sailor outfit." "Hey! I think I look pretty snazzy. The name's Bakura by the way," Bakura answered, lowering his arms. Ryou smiled, '_IT HAS A NAME! THE HOT ANGEL GUY HAS A NAME! Bakura...it just rolls off my tongue.'_ This then lead to a mental slap from Ryou to get a hold of his hormones. "My name's Ryou." "I know," Bakura answered. Ryou looked over at him. "Huh? Y-you're not a stalker a-are you?" Bakura laughed. Insanely I might add. "Nah. You just dropped this in the café," Bakura answered, as he held up a familiar brown wallet. Ryou's eyes widened. "My wallet! Ah, I missed you!" Ryou cried out, as he hugged his wallet to his chest, before dropping it carefully into his bag. "How did you know where to find me though?" "Easy. You wrote a list of what you were gonna do today and stuck it in with your id," Bakura answered. Ryou blushed. He'd forgotten he had the slight tendency to write unnecessary lists of what he was going to do today, and stick them in his wallet. "Ah, yeah, I forgot about that." Bakura grinned, "No problem. Without it I wouldn't have met a cutie like you." Ryou stopped dead in his tracks. '_Did he just...? Nah, he couldn't have. But I think he...Did he just call me cute?' _ "Ohh boy..." Ryou exclaimed. Bakura smiled, "So, you wanna come back to my place? I've got a change of clothes and a coffee machine." Ryou looked up at him before glomping **his** Bakura. (Yes, Ryou has now claimed Bakura.) "If you have extra large choc chip cookies, then you're on!" Ryou cheered. "I'm sure I can come up with something, _kareshi _(3)," Bakura grinned wolfishly. Ryou blushed, "Just get going!" And so, our two little lovebirds went off into the sunset of their happy little lives together.

Ryou got a dry change of clothes, a cappuccino, an extra large chocolate chip cookie and an extra hot boyfriend. And Bakura got a super cute, uke boyfriend, that he just** loved **to tease. And thus, ends our story, and remember. The moral of the story is, "When nothing goes right...go left!"...or "Run away like little girls!" whichever floats your boat.

**The End**

**Me:** Yay~! My first ficlet's over! But it was so fluffy. I mean I'm drowning in puddles of fluff...*lifts her foot out of a puddle***  
Scarlett: **Y'know, that wasn't too bad...but I feel sorry for Ryou...**  
Me: **Why? He got an uber hot boyfriend! Ooh and that reminds me...

(1)The free puppy with an espresso thing, yeah, it's a joke between me and my friend Ciara ^^  
(2) Neo and Kyle are 2 of my friend Ciara's (same one as earlier) OC's. She wanted Neo to be in it ^^  
(3) Kareshi means boyfriend in Japanese! (You can see why he blushed)

**Scarlett:** Review please people, and receive cookies and personalised glomps from Kat!**  
Me:** R&R People! Until next time, Byeeeee!


End file.
